


Free Hugs

by softseols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JEONGCHEOL IS EVIDENT, M/M, anyw pls enjoy my 500 word blurb, cheol and han r the mains lmao, flash fiction jeongcheol, hao and hoon are side characters, its so short pls lmao, oh btw this is aju nice era svt !! mwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseols/pseuds/softseols
Summary: Seungcheol starts doing a "Free Hugs" for his group project, and his embarrassment is eating him away. Not for long though.





	Free Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally 500+ words this aint even long enough to be a oneshot LMAO i wrote this in 2017 and i only got to post it now uwu pls enjoy my soft jeongcheol blurb mwa the jeongcheol tag is dry !!!! yall bring justice to my babies okok yall get that >:( LMAO jkjk ily all!!
> 
> \- seol <3

Seungcheol huffed, out of frustration and impatience. He's been standing out in Namsan Park for God knows how long for a school project. A project he didn't even want to be involved in the first place. He was only supposed to be the one who would record the data. When suddenly, Minghao called in sick today and can't make it. He was the only one available in the group, and he agreed to it with a sigh.

He has his arms stretched out and a blindfold on, with a cheeky "Free Hugs" sign strapped to his chest. They needed to do a social experiment for one of his subjects, and the only thing that Seungcheol's happy with is that he didn't need to do much paperwork this time.

It was doing good so far, people coming in per 5 minutes. He's been out here for about 40 minutes already. He felt kind of vulnerable in the open like this, basically inviting strangers he didn't know to a false step of intimacy for a bunch of grades. But he didn't care, he needed to do this whether he liked it or not because he can't bail out now.

He's concentrating on counting the amount of hugs he's gotten in total when suddenly someone hugged him. This wasn't like the hugs of other people, which were quick and had a little pat on the back. This hug seemed like it latched on to his body completely, rocking him back and forth. It felt warm and soft, which made Seungcheol smile.

The mystery hugger suddenly pulled down his blindfold, causing Seungcheol to panic. God, he would be so embarrassed if it was one of his classmates. What if it's Jihoon? The guy would never let this die down. Worse, he would spread it across the entire school. But all his fears and concerns washed away when his eyes met with two beautiful pools of brown. They held a softness to them that Seungcheol could recognize from a mile away.

It was Jeonghan.

His beautiful lilac-haired boyfriend was currently in front of him and smiling wide. It made Seungcheol's heart do backflips and his face heated up. He tried to regain his facade and looked at him straight in the eye, "Why are you here?" Jeonghan stifled a laugh, seeing Cheol's composure crack under surprise and pressure.

Jeonghan smugly crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to hug my boyfriend in public?" His statement made Seungcheol roll his eyes, his boyfriend being as feisty as ever. "Sit down, your little hug thing is done, now cuddle with me." Jeonghan's tongue was sharp despite the sweet words, and Seungcheol didn't have the time to say no. He was pulled down a nearby bench and got his sign taken off. Jeonghan immediately engulfed him in a hug, tight yet soft at the same time.

This got a couple of looks from strangers, some in disgust because they're not used to seeing gay skinship, and others in delight because of the scene. Seungcheol didn't really care. His mind was fuzzy right now and all he can think about was Jeonghan's warmth.

"Shit, I think I forgot the number of hugs I've gotten."

"Just make up a number, Cheol."


End file.
